


Четверо

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fthegoldfinch2020: визуал g-t, tumblr collage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Четверо

Тео  
[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36s1n)

Пиппа  
[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36s1i)

Китси  
[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36s1m)

Борис  
[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36s1h)


End file.
